halfdemonfandomcom-20200216-history
Apocalia
The home of the halflings, Planet Apocalia resembled a post-apocalyptic world until a group of demons and humans came to prove that the world was hospitable. Many had died due to disease, war, and related things, and only two major families remain; The Barators (Darkstorm's family) and the Tunaki (Whitelight's family). Apocalia is the third planet of the solar system of Varanol. Humans had never been seen on Apocalia for many years, only cast out demons and dragons, which were the only known inhabitants of the planet, creating the first few breeds known as Dracnai, Canai and Felorai. Humans first appeared by complete accident, when a couple of transport ships came from the early Victorian era on Earth. The people had no idea how to work the land, and when Apocalia's winter came, the colonists were struggling to survive. They would have perished if it weren't for the great dragon named Krilot Torev Barator, who came and taught the fearful humans how to work the land and how to survive. Raising children was another difficult feat. Those who were born died within the first few days, due to Osh'Raku attacks on the settlement and incompatibility with the local inhabitants. Then Koshaka's son, Teraka Kova Barator, suggested magical insemination, which worked, creating newer breeds, including the rare Rynoc. Geography Apocalia's geography varies from place to place. Some areas are cold and covered in snow year-round. Other areas are extremely hot and swampy. Fresh water flows from the cold Northern Mountains. Apocalia is also home to several deserts, the biggest of which is called the Bonelands. Continents and Countries Apocalia has one super continent, similar to Pangaea, but the continent was divided to several different pockets of tribal nomads. When humans first appeared, these warring tribes halted their assault on each other to see what was going on. Over the years, these tribes began to unite into five different cities, which later became known as The Five Tribes. Four of the five cities are near woodland areas. The capital city, however, is in the center of the swamps, Northern Mountains, and woodlands. The Five Tribes * City of Virtue * City of Harmony * City of Serenity * City of Necromancy * City of Unity The center of the Five Tribes is the City of Unity, (commonly known as the Capital) in which the Drak'Vorkata's palace resides. The other four cities are ruled by either lesser Vorkatas or Lesser Virunis. Inhabitants The people of Apocalia, or Apocalians, are mainly all halflings. Since the earliest known records, Apocalia has never seen a pure bred human or demon in over several centuries until the arrival of Mi-Actu-Sin (Darkstorm's mother). Many of the species of halfling on Apocalia are categorized like this: *Veshna *Talvaran *Felorai (feline-like halfings) *Techna *Caloarai (Canai and Felorai hybrids) *Jen'tchu (half Raptorans) *Cali'tor (half Xenomorphs) *Dracnai (dragon-like halfings) *Canai or "wolflings" and related, canine-like subspecies *Rynoc *Insara (insectoid halflings) *Jishik (Mobian halfings) *Hal'cova (Equestrian halflings) *Osh'Raklin (a hybrid of the Osh'Raku) *Tago'Rayu (water bound species closely related to sharks) *Vago'Rayu (can either be in water or on land, related to the sharks) Legend of the Rynocs Originally, the term "Rynoc" was an insult toward halflings with spikes on their tail(s), but later on in the years the insult had became an official species name towards the certain halflings. The only known Rynocs on Apocalia are Darkstorm the halfbreed and his carrier daughter, Terra, and a few notable others. Rynoc births are incredibly rare, and as well as meeting the species itself. Wildlife Apocalia's widlife is varied, with animals ranging ftom prehistory to modern day. The two most common animals are sabre cats and Osh'raku. Osh'Raku Sabre Cat When one looks at a sabre cat they commonly mistake it for Smilodon, due to their size and hunting tactics. The key differences are that their fur color and patterns are different; sabre cat fur is either white with a black highlight/design or cream with brown highlights/design. Another key difference between Smilodon and sabre cats is their sabre teeth. In Smilodon's case, their iconic "sabre" fangs are out all the time, while sabre cat's are retractable to reduce the danger of damaging them. Sabre cat territory varies on the species; some like to be in dense forests to help give them more hiding places for ambush, while others prefer the plains where its warmer and less confined giving more mobility to chase down fast moving prey animl's unlike their neighbor Smilodon. Culture and Cultural Practices The Cult of the Shark This culture had started long before the Barator family took power. When the first humans appeared on Apocalia, some cultures were transferred, but the Cult of the Shark was created when several human water crafts were sunk near the shallows of Apocalia's continent. Instead of killing the struggling humans, a group of sharks helped them to shore and then returned to the deeps to hunt. The humans that were saved believed the large fish to be gods and, after being altered over a long line of magical insemination, became water bound to join their gods, becoming apex predators. Politics Apocalia is ruled by a king, also known as a Drak'Vorkata, in a constitutional monarchy, but the only family that rules all of Apocalia are the Royal Storms or the Barator Family. Most of the families' kings were kindhearted, until the throne was taken over by the tyrant Snowstorm Barator. Years later, he was overthrown by one of his youngest sons; a Rynoc named Darkstorm-Actu-Sin Veshaka Barator. After many years of repairing the hopes of the people, Apocalia is back to her full strength. However, there is still a lot of harsh laws still in place that Darkstorm is trying to remove. During judgments, the accused is put on trial, and if the accused is innocent, then he would be able to stay out of the coliseum. But if the accused is guilty, he/she must fight to survive in the Arena. Economy Apocalia's resources are mainly a rich gold, silver, and bronze deposit. The currency of Apocalia goes like this; *Gold coins are called "Roocas". They are the most valuable currency. *Silver coins are called "Varcaas". They aren't as valuable as Roocas, but are the nickels of Apocalia. *Bronze slivers are "Vashnas". They are the pennies of Apocalia. Language Apocalia only has one native language, so all inhabitants speak the same language. However, there are different dialects and accents. Very few Apocalians are able to speak English. Category:Planets Category:Worlds Category:Realms